Say Goodbye
by Bella7337
Summary: Macey, and 85 pound, five foot, anorexic, is told that she is a vampire and will look the same for an eternity. She meets a certain boy, that makes her life spin horribly out of control. It's too bad she's in love.... No Flames please.
1. Unwell

**I own nothing but Macey, her family, the girls at rehab, and the plot! =]**

_You will have to go to a rehabilitation center. This can't get any worse._ The doctor's words echoed over and over in my head. Rehab. I would have to go to some rehab center in the outskirts of Seattle for anorexia nervosa. I didn't understand what the doctor meant by '_this can't get any worse_,'

When my parents noticed I was getting really skinny, my parents tried to make me eat at dinner. I would use the same excuse. _I had a big lunch, _when in fact I never ate anything at school. I would keep buying things so they would think I was. I never invited my friends over for any meal. When I stepped on the scale, the numbers I saw would scare me sometimes. The last time I measured myself, I was 85 pounds. I would have eaten something, but the food didn't appeal to me. I would drink water, and pineapple mango juice so I wouldn't become dehydrated. I felt exhausted all the time.

"Macey, time to pack," My mom, Susan, called from the dining room. I sighed, pulled my big chartreuse duffel bag from my big closet, and started shoving all my clothes in the bag. After I miraculously got all my stuff in the bag, I dragged it out to the second floor sitting room which overlooked the foyer.

"Fore!" I yelled and heaved my bag up on the wood railing.

"Macey Claire Stendahl! If you drop that bag over the rail I will personally re-renovate your room!" My dad, Björn, yelled at me. Björn was into golf, smooth jazz, and skiing. I was the exact polar opposite of him. I thought golf was the most boring sport in the world, I liked indie-pop and alternative music, and I liked to snowboard. I like bright lively colours, while he liked mellow, calm colours. Him re-renovating my room would make me the most unhappy person in the world.

My dad was Swedish and had bright blonde hair that was always in place, eyes that change between the colors of midnight blue and Hazel, is six feet tall and has to bend down really far just to kiss the tops of my moms and my head, and pale skin, even though we've lived in Texas since I was born. My mom is Icelandic and has pale skin also, Hazel eyes, and Chestnut hair usually in long curls falling gracefully over her shoulders. Even though she's 45, she looks really young and is really beautiful, even though she's five feet two inches. I got my dad's bright blonde hair, which is ringlets most of the time, my mom's eyes and height, even though I'm 2 inches shorter than her, and her beauty, says my dad, and their pale skin. In addition, I have a widow's peak, but it's hard to see because of the color of my hair, and a natural cupid's bow on my upper lip. My older brother, Ian, who was in college now, had short brown hair, my moms hazel eyes, and my dad's height. He only came home for the weekends and had a fiancée, Helena, who treated me like a five year old.

I grunted, lowered the bag from the railing, and started heaving it down the stairs, one at a time. Each time I did that, it felt like my bones were going to snap cleanly in half. When I was at the bottom of the stairs, I was sweating like a dog.

"Let's go missy," Susan said, Björn grabbed my duffel bag, and we all walked out to our car, a silver Pontiac Vibe. I sat down and jumped when my cell phone started vibrating. I pulled my MOTORIZR Z3 out of my back pocket, and checked the screen. There was one unread text message from my best friend, Jill. I opened it.

**Hey. wen r u leavin 4 rehab?**

**Jill**

I messaged her back.

**We r leavin rite now**

**c u wen im out. **

**Macey**

I turned my cell phone off and shoved it into my pocket trying to stop the tears that escaped from me. I grabbed a tissue, bit my lip to stop the tears, and dabbed at the already existent tears on my pale cheeks. We drove for thirty minutes and reached the rehab center, Sweet Pines. We checked in and I got assigned room 23. We walked down the clear glass hallway connecting the rooms from the treatment center. When we found the room, Susan started taking out my bright orange blanket/comforter, lime green sheets and purple pillow covers and duvet. We finished making the bed right as my room mate (at least I think I have a room mate), walked into the room.

"So you're the girl with anorexia. I'm Lizzy. I'm in the substance abuse center," she said. I noticed how she talked about this so easily.

"Hi, I'm Macey," I said and tried smiling sincerely.

"Hi, I'm Macey's mom, Susan," Susan said and shook Lizzy's hand. "I think the lady at the desk wanted us to go back there when you are settled in so you can get your schedule," she told me. I nodded, waved goodbye to Lizzy, and followed my mom out of the room and into a new chapter of my life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Life here was pretty boring. I went to study hour first where I did regular school work. Then I went to a counselor, Leah, and she asked me questions about me and my life. After that, I went to group with, Lizzy, Rose, Laoise, Tatiana, Eda, and Caitlin, where we got to know each other. After group, we had lunch, and after lunch, we had free time for the rest of the afternoon. There was visiting hour at four on the weekend. My mom came sometimes and Ian came almost every week with a book of card games. He always brought Helena with him.

At five o'clock, we had dinner, and after that, I had a doctor appointment to see if I was gaining weight.

At Sweet Pines, their motto was, _We can help you get better. _They never made you do anything you didn't want to do. They do make me eat a few bites at every meal though.

Last week I did something bad. I could tell it was bad for me. I threw up my food after each meal. They didn't know I was doing it. At each doctor appointment, they didn't understand why I wasn't gaining any weight. I had been here for a month now. There was a special doctor coming at the end of the month to figure out what was wrong.

The only time that was exciting was when I would see something shimmering and silver by the fountain near the cafeteria. The first day I saw it, I tried showing it to Lizzy and Eda. They didn't see it and said I should be put in the mental faculty when I told them about it. After about a week, I started hearing moaning around the fountain whenever the shimmery thing was there. It looked like a girl in a hospital gown.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They signed me up for electroconvulsive therapy. My parents agreed, even though my mom was crying. I was scared. The idea of electricity being shot into my body to induce seizures scared me to no end. I'm getting the electroconvulsive therapy in three days. Three days of fretting, biting my nails down to the stub, and being jumpy, the things that usually happen when I get nervous.

Ernest Hemingway committed suicide after he had electroconvulsive therapy. Knowing that fact made me even more scared.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The three days passed extremely quick and I was soon sitting in the cold chair with wires and suction cups attached to my temples. The same doctor who was here at the end of last month was there. I never noticed how handsome he was. He looked like a super model with his perfect features, and blonde hair.

My breath was coming in short gasps. My mom and dad kissed my forehead and left the room, my mom's body shaking.

"Macy, are you ready?" the model-like doctor asked in a British accent. I nodded gulping. He flipped a few switches and I was suddenly shaking, all the volts coursing through my body, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. It stopped. I fainted.

**Oh exciting?? The next chapters gonna be really long and the beginnings going to kinda slow but, do you like funny adventures with the Cullens? I hope so!!**

**R&R pweez!**

**Bella**


	2. Harder Better Faster Stronger

**I forgot to put this in the last chapter… I mean no offense to anyone with an eating disorder, it's a really serious disease and is not to be taken lightly. **

**I do not own anything cept Macey and the plot! **

**Chapter 2: Harder Better Faster Stronger  
**

It felt like my body was on fire. I screamed with pain and agony, and squirmed, like a worm, trying to find a comfortable position. I never found one that made the pain dull. How could something be so painful? This went on for what seemed to be forever.

The pain slowly dulled and I opened my eyes. The walls of the room I was in was covered with paintings and shelves. I was lying on an arm chair, in a fetal position; what was left of my finger nails digging into the side of my legs. The model-like doctor from the was sitting in a high backed leather chair behind a polished oak desk across from the chair I was laying on, talking into a small silver phone. The pain slowly seceded and I sat up, feeling weak, but strong at the same time. When he saw me sit up, he said 'goodbye' and flipped it closed.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my temples. I noticed my voice sounded smoother, silkier, like Dove chocolate. "Where am I?"

"You are in my personal office. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he said, not answering my first question. His voice was very soft and kind. An unexpected jolt went through my body and I flinched. That made me remember the electroconvulsive therapy.

"What happened with the Electroconvulsive therapy?" I persisted. I knew he would tell the truth.

"It was unsuccessful," he said. "The amount of volts that went into your body was too much for you to handle."

"So I'm…_dead_?" I asked practically choking on the word, _dead_.

"In a way," He said. I looked blankly at him, not understanding what he meant. "I'm a vampire, and I have venom and if it gets in the bloodstream, you are frozen at the state that you were when you were bitten, and you become a vampire." he continued, his face grey and cold. I could tell he didn't like talking about this.

"So, I'm a vampire," I pieced together. "And I'm going to be 14 years-old, 5 feet 85 pounds for as long as I live."

"Yes. You'll live forever," He said.

"Forever?" I breathed incredulously, noticing how my Texan accent was magnified when I whispered. My family moved to Seattle from Austin, Texas a year ago. I still wasn't used to the cold climate and the almost constant rain.

"Yes," Carlisle said. I sighed and looked out the window just over Carlisle's head. Outside, everything was all green, my favourite colour…I think I would like it here.

"What about mama, daddy, and Ian? What do they think happened?" I asked: my eyes as big as watermelons.

"They, er, think you are dead," he said nervously. I sucked in a deep breath and continued asking questions.

"If you can live forever, than how old are you, Carlisle?" I asked, looking at his young façade. He looked to be about 30, yet I could see centuries of knowledge and wisdom behind his topaz eyes.

"I was born in the 1600's," he said calmly. My jaw dropped. He was that old? I forced my jaw closed.

"Wow," I whispered. I changed subjects. "Do vampires really suck blood?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "But my family and I don't."

"Really? Than what do you eat? Or drink? Or suck? Or whatever?" I asked sounding as jumpy as a jackrabbit.

"We drink animal blood," he said.

I changed the subject again. "Will I be able to go to school?" I asked.

"Yes, when you can control yourself."

"Oh…. How long does that take?" I asked, twiddling my fingers, really excited to go to a new school.

"As long as it takes," he sighed. "Now, I want you to meet my family," he said. I grunted and stood up.

We walked down a dark wood paneled hallway and down a lovely staircase. I saw a marvelous grand piano on a platform next to a Victorian style door. We walked into a beautiful kitchen. Who ever designed this house was an architectural genius.

"Esme, Love, this is Macey," he said to a woman who looked to be about 25 years old. She was stunning and had caramel hair, extremely pale skin, and topaz eyes. I noticed how her caramel hair didn't have one hair out of place, like my dads.

"Hi Macey," Esme said smiling warmly. Her voice also seemed so soft. "You have such lovely hair." My hair went down just below my shoulders and had side swept bangs, that covered up my widow's peak.

"Thank you," I smiled. "Your house is so lovely." I commented.

"Why thank you. I had some say in what happened with the final product." Someone flashed by me making me jump. A small girl with short spiky black hair and the same topaz eyes was standing next to Esme. She leaned forward on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek, like the French exchange student, Lucette, which lived with us last year, greeted us.

"Hi, my name's Alice," She paused, "and you're Macey," She finished. I nodded and took a breath, ready to ask how she knew who I was. "I can see the future," she said. That makes sense.

"Come on, Lets meet the rest," she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen. She danced up the stairs and into an office. A dark mahogany desk was in the left corner and a beige arm chair in the other. A black and white marble chess set was on a round, modern end table next to the arm chair. A boy was sitting behind the desk typing what looked to be a web page.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled. The boy jumped and the atmosphere in the room became tense. He turned around and looked at Alice, and then at me, staring longer at me. He had honey blonde hair, pale skin, and topaz eyes. I'm sensing a pattern here.

"Hello Alice," He said calmly. The atmosphere was much calmer now.

"Jasper, this is Macey. She's a new vampire," Alice said bluntly. She turned to me. "Macey, this is Jasper. He's an empath."

"Hi Jasper," I said and waved awkwardly.

"Hi Macey," He saluted casually with his index finger.

"Come on," Alice said and pulled me out of the office.

She dragged me to the south side of the house and into an L-shaped room. I couldn't call it a bedroom, because there wasn't a bed in it. It was more like a very big sitting room. The entire wall opposite of the door was glass, that had a view of a river. A gorgeous woman, who could be Jasper's twin, was lying on a very fancy suede chaise to the left of the door, with a face mask on, and cucumbers over her eyes. A very brawny, but still handsome, man was sprawled across a couch to the left of the door, notebook and pen in hand thinking deeply. He had curly dark brown hair, and of course, pale skin and topaz eyes.

"Emmett, Rosalie, this is Macey," Alice said smiling.

Rosalie sat up and removed the cucumbers from her topaz eyes. "That's great," she said and laid back down. She seemed so… so…encompassed in herself. Though I could understand, she was so beautiful.

"Hi Macey. Which is worse to get covered in? Modge Podge or super glue?" he asked me.

"Um…super glue," I said. I could detect a hint of question in my voice.

"Thank you," Emmett said and scrawled it down on the notebook. I could tell that would come back to bite me in the butt sometime.

"Now will you please leave? I'm trying to relax," Rosalie mumbled.

"Okay, but leave some scrub for me," Alice said and walked out, me following quickly behind. We walked up another staircase to the third level. I followed her to another bedroom above Rosalie and Emmett's. She nudged the door open.

The room looked different than the rest of the house. It had golden carpet, and the walls were covered in a fabric of one shade darker. The entire wall left of the door was covered in CDs, a very fancy stereo system next to a black leather sofa on the wall that the door was on. Like Rosalie and Emmett's room, the wall across from the door was entirely glass and had a view of the river.

_This room is so cool_! I thought.

A boy was laying on the sofa, a girls head resting on his chest. "Edward, Bella, this is Macey," Alice said. The boy, Edward, I assumed, turned around and waved. He was gorgeous like the rest, bronze hair, like my cousin Larissa, and I think you can guess what skin tone and eye colour he had. The girl, Bella, raised her head and smiled at me. She had brown hair, was stunningly beautiful, and pale skin, but instead of topaz eyes, she had light red eyes rimmed with black. I was shocked when I saw her eyes.

"Hi Macey," She said, and placed her head back on Edward's chest. Debussy's _Nocturnes_ was playing softly in the background. I loved Debussy's _Nocturnes_. Edward smiled and closed his eyes.

"Edward, Carlisle's gonna call a family meeting in about five minutes," Alice said. She turned to me. "Let's go see your room," she smiled. She danced to the door next to Edwards and Bella's room. She stood aside and let me open the door. I inhaled sharply seeing my three favourite colours all over the room. I had a bed unlike the rest of the bedrooms in the house. The comforter was mainly white, with purple flowers and chartreuse vines crawling up the sides of the comforter. The floor was light wood. One entire wall was glass like Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett's room. Though four things made my heart jump up in my throat.

"How did you get those?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"We managed to get them at an auction. Your parents couldn't find them in your room."

"Thank you," I whispered. I picked up the collage I made of my family and layed down on the bed. I grabbed the bright pink blanket my great grandma knitted and used it as a pillow. I looked at the collage for about five minutes and hung it back on the wall. I opened up my great grandma's jewelry box and took out the custom made necklace my dad got me for my 13th birthday-a plain sliver chain with a small citrine volleyball charm- and put it on. I was the star player on my volleyball team.

I folded the blanket up carefully and set it up by the pillows on my bed.

"One thing we couldn't auction for was your clothes, so we're going on a shopping spree for you!" Alice cried excited. "You'll love all your clothes!"

"Alice, Macey, would you please come down to the dining room," Carlisle said at the door all of a sudden.

"Okay," Alice smiled, and danced out of my room. I followed her into the dining room. I took a seat next to Alice, right as Carlisle cleared his throat. Emmett put down his notebook smiling giddily. Rosalie continued to paint her nails. Edward and Jasper were looking blankly at Carlisle. Bella had a light happy smile dancing across her lips. Alice was staring ahead her eyes not focused on Rosalie, but glazed over. Esme was smiling at Carlisle.

"I'm glad you all came-" Rosalie interrupted Carlisle.

"This isn't a meeting Carlisle. Tell us what you want," Rosalie said staring hard at Carlisle, still painting her nails.

"Everyone tell Macey about being a vampire," Carlisle said in a bored voice.

"All of your senses are magnified," Edward said. "I was empathetic when I was a human so now I can read minds."

"I had premonitions," Alice said smiling.

"I was charismatic," Jasper said.

"I was beautiful," Rosalie said. Hard to imagine that.

"I was strong," Emmett smiled.

"I was motherly," Esme added.

"I was compassionate," Carlisle said.

"I was clumsy," I looked at her oddly. "I take a lot to get hurt,"

"What did I bring?" I asked excited.

"Alice," Carlisle said to her. Her eyes glazed over and only a look of pure concentration was on her face. She blinked and turned to me. She smiled and laughed.

"What?" I whisper-yelled, my eyes growing larger.

"It's like the sixth sense," she giggled. "You see dead people. But they don't want you to do anything for them."

"What?" I said, sounding quite dim.

"You can see and interact with ghosts," She said calming down.

"Cool. So…what else is enhanced," I asked excited.

"Pretty much everything," Bella said. "The first year of being a vampire is the best," she said smiling.

"Well, I think its time for 'bed'" Esme smiled. She used finger quotations around 'bed'. I furrowed my eyebrows with confusion.

"Vampire's can't sleep," Carlisle said noticing my expression.

"Oh." Dreams were my favorite part of sleeping. I loved being able to slip into blissful ignorance.

"Macey, you gotta come into my room!" Alice said and grabbed onto my wrist. She guided me to the room next to Jasper's office, that had her painted all over it. The sofa across from the door was a baby blue suede, a French door showed the large closet. A large, pink, yellow, blue and purple art deco mural was on the wall across from the closet. A book shelf and a plasma screen TV was on the wall across from the sofa. She led me to the closet and opened up the door. I gasped at the amount of clothes packed into the closet. I had never seen this many clothes outside a department store.

"Until we go shopping tomorrow, you can wear some of my clothes," She said. "You're a little bit taller than me, but I wear my jeans long."

"Thank you," I said hypnotized at how many designer labels there were. "Can I…touch them?" I asked staring at the massive amount a shirts ahead.

"Yes, I bought them to be used," she said. I floated ahead and started looking at the many designer shirts. I picked out a simple lime green, longleeve mock turtleneck, grey and black striped zippered sweater, and almost white washed wide leg jeans. They all fit perfectly. I hugged Alice and then went to my bedroom.

I placed the clothes on my bed, jumped on my bed and closed my eyes. I slowly sunk into a sea of eternal boredom.

**Well that was kinda boring but it was long kinda…. I'm gonna be writing another story about the year where Macey is kinda learning restraint and other stuff, but she and the other Cullens are gonna get bored. A lot. so yeah pretty much! I'm gonna be camping and I'm gonna learn how to play volleyball, but there isn't gonna be any internet soo… yup!**

**r&r pweez!**

**Bella**


	3. Supermassive Black Hole

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own this story and some books! Enjoy!**

"What's wrong?" I asked and sat down next to a very vexed looking Jasper. It had been about a week since I turned into a vampire and jasper looked like this whenever I was around, and it was really bothering me.

He took a deep breath and looked at me. "You and Bella- you just…"

"What?" I asked in a comforting voice.

"You aren't acting like most newborns. You aren't blood crazed or touchy or anything. You act like a civilized human," He said looking away.

"But isn't that good?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just confusing me," he whispered.

"Oh. Sorry." I said and slinked back upstairs and to my room where Alice was waiting for me, smiling, a huge mirror in her hands. The mirror was silver and had silver Peruvian Lilies winding and curling up the side and around letters. Those letters spelled out: Macey Claire Tatiana Stendahl-Cullen. My colossally long name had been made longer. And to think it was one of my dad's ancient, archaic ancestors who made up a stupid family tradition.

FLASHBACK

"Daddy," I wasn't allowed to call him Björn to his face, "Why do I have two middle names and nobody else in my class does?" After this question he started ranting about 'The Swedish heritage is one you should be proud to have in your bloodstream.'

And in conclusion, everyone in the Stendahl family has had two middle names since the 1600's and my dad is very proud of his heritage.

END FLASHBACK

Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face to get me back to reality. "Carlisle wanted me to give this to you just so you don't forget who you are," she said.

"I might forget who I am?" I asked worried.

"No, but you might lose yourself and Carlisle wants you to remember who you are," She smiled.

"How am I supposed to do that with a mirror?" I asked taking the mirror from Alice and setting it on the floor next to the door.

"You'll find out sooner or later," She said and danced out. I sat down in front of the mirror looking hard at my reflection. After an hour of that, I got up and sat down on my bed.

"How am I going to find myself in a mirror?" I huffed, crossly.

"Macey Macey Macey Macey!" Emmett yelled running up two flights of stairs to my room.

"Emmett Emmett Emmett Emmett!" I yelled back. "What?"

"I want a wrestling match," He said, smiling cheekily. "Pin for six seconds,"

"You already lost to Bella," I said smiling, "Twying to beat the baby of the howse?" I mocked in a baby voice. I know I wasn't strong but come on, trying to pull his reputation up by wrestling me?

"No," he coughed trying to hide the fact that he was.

"Fine," I said sweetly, and tackled him.

"Whoa I didn't say go," He said struggling to get out from the nylon nail death grip I was inflicting on his stone shoulders. "Why did Rose give those to you," he muttered.

"Who made you referee?" I snapped eager to get this over with.

"No one. But an audience and a bet would make this more interesting."

"What kind of a wager are you talking about?"

"Laundry. For a year." That was his bet? I've had worse.

"Deal," I said smiling and shook his hand. He picked me up by the ankles so that I was hanging upside down and walked out of my room.

"This is not fun Emmett! Put me down now!" I screeched at him. We were in the living room and everyone was there, including little Renesmee, who was locked in Bella's arms for extra protection. I met her after she got back from her grandfathers house the same night I became a vampire. "Just because-" I started.

"God is the annoyance level doubled when you're short?" he snapped and set me down so I was doing a handstand. I did a back flip and held my arms and head up high and smiled like they told me and the other little 3 year olds in my toddler gymnastics class.

"Hey!" Renesmee snapped at Emmett, hurt by his comment.

"Sorry Nessie. Well Esme, blow the whistle, and let the match begin!" He yelled getting in a ready stance. I crouched down and growled. Esme whistled with two fingers and I launched at Emmett.

I instantly had him pinned. He struggled and tried pulling me off him, but stopped when he heard a tear and realized that my nails had ripped through his shirt.

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six!" everyone counted while Emmett was still struggling against these deathly nails. I stood up smiling smugly and brushed my hands on my jeans. He was still on the ground, a look of shock smeared over his face.

"I let you win," he said. I mouthed along with him rolling my eyes too.

"Uh-huh," I said and sat on the couch next to Alice, who was smiling too. She gave me a high five.

Emmett got back up and walked over to me and extended his hand, wanting me to shake it. I took it with a feather light touch which surprised him, I smiled and walked back upstairs to my room and sat down in front of the mirror, and tried to wipe the smile off my face, as if nothing had ever happened.

I started tracing my fingers over the flowers and letters. On the letter 'C' in Cullen, the tip at the bottom was a little loose. I pushed it in a little bit confused as to why they would make the letter in two parts. When I pushed it in, The mirror fell forward onto my lap. I little handle popped out. I pulled it and a drawer came out with it. In the box was 9 tiny slips of paper. I dumped the drawer out on my floor. I picked up one and unfolded it quickly. It read:

You are beautiful.

-Carlisle

I picked up another piece and unfolded it.

You are strong.

-Emmett

Funny that would come from him. The others read:

You are breezy.

-Alice

You are accepting.

-Rosalie

You are debonair.

-Edward

You are a great actress.

-Renesmee

You are talented.

-Bella

You are unique.

-Jasper

You are youthful.

-Esme

If I could have cried, I would have been a water fountain. A strange uncomfortable tingle was in my eyes. I got up and ran downstairs to hug Carlisle. Carlisle was in the kitchen fuming over paperwork. I hugged him tight, knocking a binder and all the papers on the counter off in the process.

"Thank you," I said my head buried in his shoulder like I would do with Björn.

"You're Welcome," He said hugging me back. One week and I was already feeling comfortable with Carlisle like he was my father.

**A/n:AHH! its finally done! mmmkk reason for the slight delay. here it is. I went camping with my friend for three days and incidentally didn't learn how to play volleyball. ********. Then I spent three days fuming over my auditions for a camp I was going to. Then I went to camp for ten days. when I got home I went to a friends house. and then I was totally absorbed in Breaking Dawn. Then I went over to my friends house again and after that I here we are at this exact moment of time! Next chapter to come faster than this one did. promise. really.**

**-Bella**


	4. Crush Crush Crush

**A:N/ OMSE so I finally got this chapter up! Finally! My friend just about smacked me when I got to the middle (when I wasn't done with this chapter) and said that was all I had. **

**oh and sorry if my typing is bad. I have a finger cast on at the moment ******

**COUNTDOWN:7 DAYS TO THE TWILIGHT MOVIE!**

**im soooo excited. **

**soo yup R&R!**

**Disclaimer:so um yeah I once had this wonderful dream that I owned everything in the world. And then I woke up and I was sad.**

**Moral of the story: I don't own anything besides the plot and Macey! Joy Joy!**

**Crush Crush Crush **

Alice had gone. I was sitting on the couch in my room alone. Thoughts of Alec bounced around in my head refusing the profuse invitations to get out. It was only going to get better if I took a break from being human. I stuffed two shirts and two pairs of jeans in my backpack. I slipped my jacket on, put my cell phone into the pocket. I slipped my sunglasses on and walked out my room, into the hallway.

Carlisle was coming out of his office. "I'm going for a walk," I said. Though there was so much venom and it came out sounding muddled and choppy.

"Of Course," Carlisle's voice was plastered with worry. I walked to my bedroom, and bumped into Alice.

_Miss you _she mouthed. She put her arms around me. I stood there and quietly accepted the fact that I would have to come back. I couldn't leave all this. Back at school I was known as 'the punk anorexic whose dad was rich'. But here I was Macey.

"Miss you too," I mumbled to the spikes in her black hair. She untangled her arms from mine and I tugged at my neon yellow zebra shirt. "I guess I'll see you some time," I frowned. Bella walked up behind me.

"Who's going?" she asked, innocently._ I am, _I thought. Edward walked up beside her and put his arm around her waist. _Dang it! _

"I think Macey's going on a walk," He said staring at the backpack straps.

"Yeah. I'll see you," I said and walked back into my room. I walked to my 'music room'. I picked up my violin, Isolde, and played a sad melody.

Edward thought I should play an instrument, when I was going on my second year. He tried teaching me how to play, but I wasn't very patient which only made him impatient. And so he took me to a music store and the string instruments just popped. I ended up learning the guitar, violin, cello, viola, and bass guitar in the course of two years. I still play the piano but I teach myself on my own time, not on his.

I opened up the window and sat on Carole, the windowsill. I continued the melody. I took a deep breath and jumped. I landed on the soft mud, making a foot print about six inches deep. I wiped the mud off the side of my shoes and flicked it at a tree.

I started running. I was faster than Edward. But After that first year, I got a whole lot weaker, as in like I would hit Emmett when he would a less than satisfactory comment, he could barely even feel it. That made me frustrated. A lot. But Emmett didn't care. As long as he was still strong, I could be as strong as a human.

I wonder how strong Alec is…

Someone jumped down from a tree. I didn't stop soon enough an accidentally toppled onto them. _Crap. Oh I hope it isn't a human!_ I thought. Just the thought of spilled blood in my presence made me shudder. I looked at who it was.

Speak of the devil.

"Hi," he said. I got up and brushed my jeans off, ignoring his welcome. I picked up Isolde and stalked off. He followed. "Listen if this is about your bag, I'm sorry. I swear I didn't do it on purpose," he held his hands up like I was accusing him of mass murder. I still walked. "I'm not going to hurt you," he murmured in my ear.

"How can I be sure of that?!" I yelled. "If I remember correctly it was you who was trying to get rid of Nessie!" I hissed, crossing my arms. I glared at the 'L' on his green Hollister polo.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know she was like… half and half. Caius and Aro made us believe she was all vampire," he growled. Dang it. He had me there. I stood there scowling. He scowled back.

"Why are you here?" I snarled. "That werewolf follows us." I thought even he was smart enough to realize that.

"I know. Aro sent me here and I'm still trying to figure that out," He murmured, like he didn't want anyone else but me to find out.

"Oh, silly Alec. I thought you would have learned by now that Aro is clinically insane. I don't even know him and I know that," I blurted out. If I was human I would so be blushing. I looked over his head, embarrassed by my sudden outburst.

"I do know that. But it makes life exciting. He once tried to make Felix eat a knife to see if it would kill him," he shrugged. I laughed. Why was I laughing? We were supposed to be enemies. Enemies Shenemies. He was cute and he was making me laugh!

"So where are you going," he asked me smiling. Oh crap. I hope this wouldn't disappoint him.

"I'm…um…taking a trip. I kind of want to see the world. Or at least the west coast," I murmured. I plucked a string on my violin. The sound resonated beautifully from the tops of the trees.

"Do you mind if I come?" he asked. I don't see how that could hurt. Well I guess I don't have to go anymore. I could finish the 9th grade. Besides, I'm sure that the Cullen's will enroll with me now. Ha that should be fun.

"Actually, I think I wont go on that trip. I think I just needed some fresh air, ya know, by running. It's very effective," I rambled. Holy crap I have no idea how to talk to boys! When I ever learn?

"Oh, Okay. Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow," he mumbled to the ground.

"Yeah, see you," I said and waved sheepishly. I ran away without a look back at Alec's angelic, boyish, and amazingly handsome face.

**Yay! R&R please! **

**I'll update as soon as possible!**

**~Bella7337**


	5. Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet?

**A/N: Yay new chappy up. I just joined the swim team and I can't write as often. I promise I'll try to post a chapter every two weeks. =] Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any other trade marked items in this story. But I do own a very cute pair of jeans that I enjoy very much and a few cans of soda. But that's it.**

**And I now present to you *Drumroll*...Chapter 5: Which To Bury, Us Or The Hatchet  
**

Alice parked the BMW at the farthest possible space in the parking lot of the school.. Jasper and Alice were the only ones who wanted to go to high school. Rosalie complained when Carlisle proposed it to the family. Bella and Edward wanted to stay with Renesmee.

Alice turned around to face us. "Okay, at the end of the day, were going to meet here, right?" Alice asked Jasper and I. She was getting increasingly more excited about this day than I was

"Got it Alice," I said slinging my bag over my shoulder. I opened up the car door.

"Somebody's a little anxious," Jasper said turning around to smile at me.

"Yeah yeah," I said stepping out of the car quickly. "See you," I called back to them, and started walking towards the school. We were some of the last students here. Alice and Jasper quickly got out and followed me. When we got to the front door, I turned to them.

"You should go the office and get your schedules," I said smiling. Alice nodded.

"Where is it?" Jasper asked, clutching his bag tighter. I got more anxious and almost everybody in the hallway tensed up.

"It's down this hall, turn right, and then turn left," I pointed. "And remember, calm. Nobody likes to be tense," I said squeezing the top of his arms. Alice squeezed his hand tighter.

"It's okay Jasper. Nothing bad is going to happen," Alice reassured him. "See you later, Macey," She said and turned, waving over her shoulder. I breathed in relief and turned to find my locker again.

When I did find it, I realized that my locker was in between two boys who obviously hated each other. They were throwing insults back and forth like a ping pong ball. I stepped in between them hoping they wouldn't just continue over my head. Some people liked to do that.

But no, when I stepped in between them, one of them whistled. I snarled at them both. They looked at me incredulously. I ignored them, opening up my locker. One of them, who looked like he had rosacea, walked closer, all surprise gone.

"Hey babe, how's it goin'?" he asked. His breath was rancid and hot on my neck.

"Go away," I mumbled, opening up my locker, hitting the other guy on the nose hard. He stumbled back.

"Why you got to be that way?" he said, getting up closer. This was definitely not comfortable.

"Please go away," I said getting out my math book and putting it in my bag. I stepped away from my locker and a pale hand closed it quickly.

"Hello Macey," Alec said, shooting a quick glare at the two guys. They instantly sank away, and quickly got back to arguing.

"Hey, thanks." I said. He was staring at my bag. "What? Is there something on…"I said fingering the fringe.

"Oh, no, you fixed it," he said looking at the clean seaming job Esme had done, when I got home from my walk.

When we got to door, he took a breath. "How do you do it? You know stay on your special diet?" he asked me. His voice was so calming, and quiet.

"Well, I guess I do it…it takes a lot of self control. I like to keep in mind that I was a human once. I wouldn't want to be, you know…," I said, the volume in my voice was slowly getting quieter.

"What?" he asked looking very serious.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right, cause almost everyone was nice to me," I mumbled.

"Almost?" Alec asked raising his eyebrows. I flung my bag on top of the desk.

"Ha, you caught that," I looked away. "Yeah, mainly in Seattle, but Jill and Margo were always nice to me," I said naming my best friends at my old school.

"You've been other places?" He asked looking enthralled. He couldn't be this interested in my life.

"Yeah, I lived in Texas till I was 12. I liked it there. It was hot, sunny, perfect," I breathed sighing.

The bell rang, and several late students ran in breathless. Alec sat down behind me. I sat down next to an empty chair. Ona walked into the classroom waving a tardy slip in her right hand, which she gave to Mr. Morris. She went to sit down and smiled. Maybe Alec was sitting next to one of her friends.

"Hi," Ona said, "How are you?" She asked beaming. She slammed her book down on the desk, making almost everyone in the room jump.

"Er, are you talking to me?" I asked staring. She nodded. "Um, I'm good. How about yourself?" I asked absentmindedly.

"I'm fantastic!" she just about stage whispered to me. And then she went on talking about her infatuation with the boy who was sitting across the room. I nodded and smiled when it was absolutely necessary.

It was hard not to look at Alec for the whole hour. I had to fight the urge to turn around and look at him. It didn't feel right to just sit there and try to ignore him. It seemed un-natural. When the bell rang, Ona's talking ceased, and I turned around and beamed at Alec. One hour of school down, five more to go. I took out my schedule. Algebra first hour, Science second hour, Orchestra third hour, Social Studies fourth, English fifth, and Study Hall, sixth.

Science and Orchestra went through in a boring blur. At Lunch, I found the table that Alice and Jasper were sitting at.

"Hey Macey, what's the rest of your schedule?" Alice asked. She was so excited about this.

"Um, social studies next, then English, and Study Hall sixth period," I said staring at my slice of untouched pizza.

"You have English with me," Jasper said. He was holding Alice's hand under the table which was making him increasingly happy. Everyone around our table started to smile and laugh. A smile started to make the sides of my mouth twitch. I looked up and my gaze was found by terra cotta eyes. I looked down quickly, shyly.

"Me too," Alice chirped smiling. Her smile was wiped off her face by one of her blank vision faces.

"What did you see?" Jasper murmured. Uh oh. This was probably going to be one of her bad visions.

"I guess we couldn't avoid him all year," she sighed, back to normal. "You know what they say," she said eyeing me, "Speak, or think," she added on, " of the devil, and he shall appear."

"Ha, yeah," I snickered. I started picking the pepperoni off my pizza. He wouldn't come over here. Not with Alice and Jasper sitting right in front of me. I could hear soft, non-human footfalls behind me.

"Hello," Jasper said stiffly. My back stiffened. I licked my lips nervously.

"Hello Jasper, Alice," Alec said. He stood there behind me. "Hi Macey," He said more casually. "Is this seat taken?" he asked almost setting his tray down.

"No, of course not," Alice said stiffly and uncharacteristically. He set his tray down next to mine and slid into the seat gracefully.

There was an awkward silence and I just about yelled out in frustration. After ten minutes of that, I finally broke the ice.

"_So,_" I said dramatically. "Isn't the, um, weather totally nice?" I asked putting my palms on the tables awkwardly. "I mean, its so nice, warm," I explained after getting confused looks from Jasper and Alice.

"Yeah," Alice said, "It's going to be sunny later this week."

"Yay! Sun is so nice and warm," I smiled. This was so awkward for Jasper, I could almost see Alec getting shyer by the second.

"Yeah," Alice said. She was still being all un-Alice like. I scowled and looked at my plate with the disassembled pizza slice on it. The smell of the tomato was absolutely revolting.

"I think it's time we go to class," Jasper said, standing up, and artfully, untangled his hand from Alice's.

"Yeah," Alice said visibly brightening her mood. I watched them as they walked away, sides brushing as they threw away their food. They glided out of the cafeteria. When I was sure they were out of earshot, I sighed.

"What?" Alec said. His voice sounded like the only thing he wanted to do was make me happy.

"Nothing," I lied. I could tell Alice and Jasper didn't like him being here.

"There's something," he said looking me in the eye. "Tell me and I can help."

"You can't help how they feel though," I said too loudly. A few people at the table behind us looked at us oddly. "Only Jasper can do that," I muttered.

"I don't care what they think," he said. "You shouldn't either."

I stared at him appalled. Alice and Jasper was a part of my family, like Jane was part of his. "How can you say that?" I practically shouted. I ignored the stares from Ona and her previously giggling friends. "What if Jane didn't like the company you were keeping?" I asked him. "She's your sister. She's would only try to help you choose what would be best for you!" I yelled at him, furious. I couldn't just ignore Alice and Jasper. They were part of my family. I couldn't just ignore them. "They're my family. I can't just ignore them," I whispered, staring down at my hands.

Alec stared at me with pleading eyes. He wrapped his arms around me. All the feeling was lost in my arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear.

"I'll forgive you if you let go of my arms. I can't feel them," I said trying to move my arms. He mumbled something about emotions and unwrapped his arms from around me. I smiled lightly. "You're forgiven."

"Thank you," he said, carefully handling my hand. This time I could actually feel my hand. His skin was hard and soft at the same time. And it was warm. I liked that. He was concentrating real hard on something. I stared at him and realized that he was staring at my wrist. I stared harder trying to find some reason as to why.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried. I almost pulled my hand away, but I didn't because I liked the warmth.

"Your wrist is so small and thin," he stated looking up with wide, eyes. He put his long fingers around my wrist carefully, as if he was going to break it. I tried not to look at the bone popping out of the skin unnaturally. His index finger overlapped about three centimeters. I looked away, hoping he wouldn't ask why. "Why is that?" He asked. Great, now I had to tell him why.

"Well…" I paused swallowing the venom in my mouth. "When I was, you know, I was anorexic," I said. This was getting extremely personal. I don't know if I want someone in the Volturi Guard knowing my very short history. I closed my mouth.

"Oh, well that would suck," he said. I nodded, squeezing my hands together. He took a deep breath. "One question, what's your favorite band?" He asked smiling.

**OHHH!!! Random end for a chapter?? Anyway, I wrote 5 pages!!! that's a personal record!! I'm happy. I am also 5 seconds away from a state time in the 50 free which excites me!!! **_**Anyway**_**…I promise another chapter in 2 weeks. I PROMISE!**

**Love, Love,**

**-Bells**


	6. Unintended

**Chapter 6:Unintended  
**

"Hey, Macey," a boy --Tom, I think-- in my science class said, walking up next to me. I was walking out of the school, Alec's hand brushing mine. It had been a few days since I blew up at him. Alice and Jasper kept to themselves at lunch. Once, Ona had waved me over to her table, but I just smiled and discretely (at least to her) pointed to Alec. She smiled and got back to talking with Marie Claire, her new best friend from France. Lunch was usually a quiet event.

"Hi," I said, trying to act completely oblivious of the nasty look Alec was giving him. I quickly turned to Alec, and gave a look that said, 'You be nice.'

"Are you doing anything this Friday?" he asked, brushing his fingers through his messy blonde hair. I almost grimaced, but the look I gave him was much more surprised. There was still an undertone of grimace, that I could feel. Whether he could see it or not, was his problem.

This boy, hadn't said one word to me, and I hadn't to him, and here he was, perfectly clueless about the fact that I had been spending all the time at school humanly possible with Alec. And he was asking me out. Awesome, perfectly awesome.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked, avoiding the question that was facing me. Turning people down always makes me uncomfortable. More so, in the past four years. I looked at Alec and he smiled back, his terra cotta eyes turning bright. I walked away, trying to ignore Tom. I could almost feel his face fall. It made me feel horrible. I looked at Alec as I walked, absentmindedly following him. "That was horrible," I breathed, staring into his oddly beautiful eyes.

"Who was he?" he asked, on the verge of laughing.

"He's in my science class," I said, staring at Alec's gleeful face. There was enough light shining through the clouds that made his skin seem to shine the tiniest bit, that only mine and his eyes could see. I wanted to reach up and stroke his arm, just to feel how soft it was.

"_You know you want to do it. I can see your hand twitching," _a soft, woman's voice whispered. I sighed at the ghost/spirit. I didn't really know what they were, they were just here, and only I could see them and hear them in my mind.

When Bella used her Jedi force to show me how her special ability worked, I couldn't see or hear the ghosts, because apparently they're repelled from her shield. And Edward was absolutely enthralled by my power. When the ghosts would talk, they would be in my head and he would snap around wondering who's voice that was. It was actually fun to see him so paranoid. And then I told him what it was and he was fascinated and tried to see how it worked.

I looked around us, trying to find out where we were going. We were walking in the forest. I stared up at the forest canopy. I could hear the small tweets of the bluebirds and other various birds. I looked down at the forest floor. Green ferns and clover grew in patches beside the path, little pinecones, and seeds dropped by the birds above us dotted the packed dirt path we were walking on. I could hear the buses roll out of the drive at the school. We had been walking for less than five minutes. How far in were we? Alice and Jasper must be freaking out, oh man Alice's going to kill me.

"Where are we going?" I blurted out. I didn't recognize this part of the forest. I took in the bitter smell of the woodland creatures running away from us.

"You'll see," he smiled, looking straight forward. It was amazing how glorious this boy was. He seemed to be radiating a phosphorescent glow that illuminated the whole area around him, even though we were under the shade of the canopy.

The jitters of deer and the slow, unheard slither of the spirits creeping across the fallen leaves made me calmer somehow. "Where are we?" I breathed to a spirit that was passing us. It was silly to think that he wouldn't be able to hear me. I looked through my eyelashes at Alec.

"_We're by Seaside," _the old man said. He looked sweet as he drifted along next to me.

"Thank you," I breathed, smiling at him. He fell back, and I lost the sight of his eerie blue, airy, body.

We walked on for ten minutes or so, and finally came upon a clearing in the forest.

I looked up at the clear blue sky, awed, at the utter peace and serenity here. It was as if war and anger didn't exist here. I looked at Alec. He was beaming, light bouncing off his perfect white teeth, and light dancing off his alabaster skin. His dark brown hair was blown about by the wind which made this scenario seem like I was in a dream.

He sank down into the ankle high grass. He sat Indian style, with a calm look on his face. I sat down across from him, mimicking his facial expression.

"Question time," Alec said. I was sure my face turned from peaceful to horrified. It terrified me to think that he was going to want to know all my past, present, and maybe some things about my future.

"Really?" I squeaked, in an extremely tiny voice.

"Don't worry," He assured me, a tiny bit of me was still scared. "Okay. Why are you so small?" he asked completely serious.

Oh. God. "Genetics," I blurted out with a tiny giggle. Darn my lying reflex! He looked at me, in almost a scolding manner. That broke me. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. "Okay, when I was a human, I was anorexic."

"That explains most of it," Alec muttered.

"Most of what?" I asked, carefully, cautiously, almost begging him to tell me the truth.

"How you can control yourself so well, its like you are human, except you're not, because, well look at you," Alec started babbling looking up at the clouds and all around me, before finally looking at me. "Even I don't have that control, and I've been a vampire for a really long time," he scoffed at himself, oddly, and awkwardly.

I chuckled and placed one finger over his perfect light rose lips, to stop his incessant, and senseless babbling. "That's okay. Now, about how old are you?" I asked, trying to direct the attention from me to him. He looked troubled, like he couldn't reach the bunch of grapes that looked perfectly ripe from the tree, like the fox in Aesop's Fables.

He looked at me, still a deeply troubled look in his eyes. "I don't know," he said, completely serious. He didn't know!! How could he not know how old he was? Its simple subtraction. I'm sure he's pretty old though….

I tried stifling a scoff, without luck. "How do you not know how old you are?" I asked, rudely, but he didn't look angry, only amused.

"They didn't keep time well back then," he asked. "I know it was around the 1600's," he shrugged. "So I'm around, 400 years old."

All the air was kicked out of me. Holy Crap, that was like dating Carlisle!! Know I know why Esme liked the guys from the 1600's. They were all so sweet and polite. Not like the guys you find in this century who ask you out when they don't know you and snap your bra strap, grrr.

"Macey…?" Alec asked, waving his hand in front of me, trying to make me look at him. I blinked a couple times and looked his glorious confused face. His face was contorted into a questioning look, practically asking 'are you okay, cuz you look like your going crazy'.

"Oh sorry, its just a little weird." I said, slowly realizing how odd it was. He looked like he could be only a day over 15, and yet he was about 400 years old. "Because I'm only 18 years old. Born 1990, Millennial baby," I started rambling. I shut my mouth, trying to let Alec continue. I smiled the kind of smiles that suck ups always gave their teachers. Alec laughed and picked a bright green leaf off of one of the cabled owls on my sweaters. He flicked it away casually, like a symbol or something. He was going to say something crazy wise and intelligent next and I would be babbling like a fool, like always.

"You know, 400 years isn't that old in the Volturi," he said looking at me sweetly. I sa-wooned.

"So, I must be like a fetus," I blurted, jokingly. He looked at me with an extremely sweet and caring smile, like it would hurt when he did have to go back.

"Ha, So…do you know about the Volturi, because it's not like Carlisle not to talk about Aro, Marcus, Caius, and us," he said, looking sheepish.

"The gist, you know," I said, trying to sound nonchalant, even though what Carlisle had told me would be enough to give a human nightmares. "And Aro probably told you all he knew about me," I said.

"He did," he said. So he knew how I was like Haley Joel Osment. It was odd, not having a topic to talk about, that wasn't about yourself. He interrupted my train of thought with his beautiful voice. "So what has the Cullens been doing with you, all this time?" he asked me, a big grin slithering it's way across his face.

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary, shopping, reading, hunting, some baseball," I trailed off, listing the things that had filled my time in the Cullen mansion. Alice had taken me shopping for almost the first full month after I changed. Rosalie had also taught me about cars. I only learned a handful. Like what washer fluid was.

Alec laughed and smiled, a trace of surprise on his light smile. "They haven't taken you swimming have they?" he asked. I laughed, more like barked, with surprise at the words coming out of his mouth. I was wearing long pants, a white v-neck shirt under an orange and green v-neck sweater, and full on rain boots, and he thought I would be comfortable in a swimsuit?

I had realized that I was too skinny about a month after I had changed. I had a short sleeved shirt on I was looking intently in the mirror. My arms were too scrawny, like someone put two toothpicks and covered it with cloth. It also didn't help that almost all my ribs were sticking and jutting out of my skin. No way was I ever going to let Alice push me into a swim suit ever.

"I think I'm going to take you swimming sometime," Alec said, smiling. He ignored the wide eyed, don't-make-me-do-this look on my face and just pulled me up by the wrists, and started running out of the forest.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

So, thirty minutes later, we were at the cliffs by the beach. I was in a yellow and purple tie-dye bikini (that Alice somehow managed to get me into), a black rash guard, and some fancy, colourful boarding shorts. I was also wearing black sea grass flip-flops, and my hair was in a messy bun on the top of my head.

"Swimming is amazing when you're a vampire," Alec said, pulling my hair out of the bun. I shook my head, getting my hair normal again. He stepped on the edge of my flip-flops, and I stepped out of them, and kicked them aside.

"Why is it amazing? I asked, intrigued by the fact that the Volturi had time for such trivial things. He pulled off his shirt, revealing some of the palest skin in the county, and a heavenly six pack. I sighed and looked out at the ocean. There was a couple surfers out by the beach, but other than that, we were the only ones out here.

"You'll see," Alec smiled softly and gently grabbed my hand. We walked to the edge of the cliff. Alec took a slow deep breath. "One," he said swinging his and my arm, "Two, Three!" He said. He and I bent our knees, and jumped off the side of the cliff. The air rushed past us. I turned to look at Alec right as my feet hit the water. His hair was up, like mine, and his eyes were gleeful.

I was dunked under the seemingly warm water. Alec was right, it was amazing. I opened my eyes and it was like I was wearing goggles, and since I didn't have to breath, that made it all the more amazing.

I looked at Alec and smiled, and a couple bubbles escaped from my mouth. He swam around me and out to the drop off. I swam after him, eager to see what he wanted me to. When we got to the drop off, it was amazing. The colour of blue was breathtaking. It was some of the clearest blue I had ever seen.

Alec grabbed my hand and started kicking towards the surface. I tugged my eyes away from the water, and to his face. I kicked too, eager to hear what he had to say. When we broke the surface, the smile that was on his face for the whole time underwater got wider. "Did you like it?" he asked. We were treading water fast.

"It was amazing," I said breathless. I smiled even wider, and I could tell that he knew. "So, how often do you do this?" I asked, for no apparent reason.

"Not very often. Aro and Caius like to keep us busy," he said, grimacing. "They almost keep us too busy, like they don't want anyone else to take me or Jane away from them," he said, with a sad look in his eyes. "That's why I was so eager to come here, alone. They wanted Felix or Demetri to come, but I begged and pleaded to actually get out of the walls of Volterra."

"Oh, so that's why," I said. He looked at me, with piercing eyes. The Terra cotta was a dark reddish brown now. It was hard to see any emotion in them, they were blank, and I tried my hardest to decipher the emotions, but I couldn't.

A sudden rush of emotion flooded into them. I saw, lust. And it honestly scared me for a second. His eyes were darker, and his lips opened just slightly. His face was moving forward towards mine, and I moved mine towards him. We met half way. His lips were smooth, and soft. We both stopped kicking, and drifted under the surface. He pulled me closer, into a hug, our lips still together. I put my leg behind his and pulled it closer.

I was sure it looked odd, two impossibly beautiful people, under water kissing, and not coming up for air, at all. I'm sure the two surfers were a little bit freaked out, but why should I care? I was having a wonderful kiss with Alec and that's all I care about right now. I don't care that he's in the Volturi. I don't care that look like an anorexic, and I don't care that Cullen's would probably not want me to be doing this right now.

Alec pulled away after about 5 minutes, much to my discontent. He was smiling, and even though I was disappointed, I had to smile at the boyish face in front of me. He tangled his hands in my hair, and we just drifted under the water, my hands at his waist, and his hands in my hair. The seaweed brushed my ankles and heels, and we soon sank so that my heels were anchored in the sand, and the seaweed cascading around my waist.

I started humming a song that had recently become the warning music in the halls. The words were playing in my head, and I thought it was ironic how well the song went with the situation I was in.

'_You could be unintended, choice to live my life extended, you should be the one I'll always love. I'll be there as soon as I can, but I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before. I'll be there as soon as I can, but I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before. Before you._'. The simple words were connected together by beautiful tones, and the tenor voice singing it only made it more beautiful.

Alec moved his lips to my forehead, and his right index finger started rubbing circles into my arm. His lips stayed there, and I was finally content. A fish swam by us, we were being so still, and I giggled, as it brushed my ankle. I looked up, looking for any thing that would give me any inkling as to what time it was. I had realized that it was darker, and I looked at Alec, realizing how uncomfortable I was becoming. I started to kick up towards the surface, reaching towards the surface, towards the oxygen. I took in gasps of air when I got to the surface. Alec reached the surface too, and he looked at me while I took in the sweet, sweet oxygen.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to that kind of thing," I said, embarrassed. Alec wasn't even gasping, just a steady stream of sweet smelling air coming out of his mouth. His eyes were still smoldering, but they were sweeter.

"That's okay," he said, and we both started kicking towards the beach. Somehow, it turned into a game, who could reach the beach faster. I won. I laughed, coming onto the beach with the tide, like I was body surfing. I rolled over on my back, and stared at the grey clouds. Alec walked up to my feet, and I could feel a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. His arms were crossed, and he was in major pout mode. I burst out laughing, because he looked like he was an 8-year-old when he pouted.

"You win," He said, laying down next to me. I turned on my side and watched him stare up at the clouds. I felt a drop of water hit the side of my nose. I growled, I hated rain when I was wet. Why did I even bother getting out of the water?

Alec laughed and wiped the drop of water off my nose. I smiled at his soft touch. It was like I was made of porcelain to him, when I wasn't. I saw a rustle in the branches two meters away from us. I jumped up, smoothing out my boarding shorts. Alec jumped up too, and quickly ran away from me, seeing the spiky black hair poking over the top of the bush that had rustled.

"Alice?" I asked walking up the bush slowly as a bejeweled sandal and a timid black haired girl stepped out behind the bush.

**BWAHAHAHA!!! Super long wait. Super Duper sorry. Hit or Miss? Oh new word, Fran-daddy=awesome. thank you Taylor. If I ever use it in one of theses, it will mean awesome. Also…, check it out. Freakin' Fran-daddy. Also, Toy Food by Lemon Demon. Also very fran-daddy. **

**3 33333**

**Bellellaellaealla**


	7. UPDATE!

Hey guys, sorry this isn't a new chapter, but I'm trying some new stuff and for this stuff you wont have to wait so long ;]. Its kind of like, a two week or less wait for the next chapter cause I have to REWRITE IT! Grrrrrrrrrr.... I hate rewriting stuff.

Anyways, I'll try to update soon, cause I have Friday off this week sooo...

ILL UPDATE SOON!

-Love love love,

Bella


	8. River Flows in You

**AHHH!!! NEW CHAPTER!!! I know its been like four days since that stupid update (I hate making updates their own chapter), but I will soon be switching to a new type of posting chapters. I will be writing the entire story, and then on a weekly basis, I will be posting the new chapters. Sooo... you know what this means. Loooong wait for the next chapter. I'm sorry, but this just seems more efficient so you guys know when to check back. **

**AND HERES... THE NEW CHAPTER WHOSE NUMBER I FORGOT!!!!**

"_Alice?" I asked walking up to the bush slowly as a bejeweled sandal and a timid black haired girl stepped out behind the bush_

"Do you really like Alec?" Alice asked, putting Emmett's Suburban into drive. Emmett had to get a new car after accidentally driving his jeep into a tree. That was his story to Carlisle and Esme at least. Edward later told us that he wondered what it was like to drive a car into a tree, and that it was fun. Of course, he would.

"Well," I sighed, a little put off by the way she stepped in. "I do. I really do. He's sweet, and even though he may be your guys' enemy, but I can't help but like him." I said, detecting a hint of annoyance in my voice. This was my problem and I can fix it if it gets too out of hand, but Alice should know I wouldn't go too far. Would she know?

"I can't believe I'm saying this," she sighed. Now she was put off. "Macey, he's not one of us. He eats humans. We are vegetarians."

"Are we better than him because of what he eats?" I whispered.

"No Mac—,"Alice tried to answer.

"Because we're not. We've all fallen off the wagon," I said looking at her eyes that pleaded with me to stop.

"I know—."

"So how does that make us any better than him?" I asked. I wanted to hear how she felt about it.

"If you would stop interrupting me I could tell you!" Little Alice shrieked at me. I closed my mouth. She took a deep breath and started. "Macey, what do you eat normally?" she asked.

"Elk, caribou, deer," I murmured even though she knew what I ate normally.

"Alec. He eats a business man, a farmer, and even a father sometimes. What if you were still human. Imagine your dad, going to work one day, and he never came home. How would you feel?" she asked, putting one of my worst human nightmares back into my head. My parents had a fight almost every week, and on those nights, I was afraid that he wouldn't come home.

"Sad. Mad. Suicidal," I answered sullenly.

"And what about your mom? What if you came home from school, and she was dead on the floor of the kitchen. Would you feel the same way?" she asked.

"Where are you even going with this, Alice?" I asked, wondering why she was talking about dead parents.

"What if Alec had decided to make your parents one of his meals?" she asked, keeping her eyes glued on the road. I could see the worry on her beautiful face.

"But he didn't.... Did he?" I asked, looking at her so seriously, it hurt my face.

"I--, I can't exactly tell. I never knew what your parents looked like. Carlisle, Edward, and you are really the only people who know what they look like. I might have seen them in one of my visions, but I can't be sure," Alice said, shaking her head, ever so slightly. I could see the catalog of all the visions she has had since Alec came here open up.

"Don't try its okay," I said. I looked out the window as Alice drove fast and furious all the way back to the Cullen's house. I started thinking, I had never called their house my home, and I don't really think I ever will be able to. Maybe, I wasn't meant to live here, with the Cullens, forever. I don't really think it would make any difference except make the werewolf happier. The Cullens were really nice, but I just couldn't stay there forever.

I started to sort out the pro's and con's.

Pro's: There was a place I could fit in. Almost everyone there liked me. It was a place I could live. It wasn't just me. They shared my ideas, and hopes. They shared my diet. They hunted with me. They were my main source of income, aside from random odd jobs.

Con's: They supported me when I didn't need to be supported. They bought me almost everything and I felt as if I was sucking them dry. I was a waste of space. Emmett always made fun of me. I felt like a third wheel. I was a loner there. I didn't help Esme when she cleaned, because I added one room that needed to be cleaned. Edward seemed mad at me constantly because of my choices, and though I was a bad influence on Renesmee. Everybody was older than me. Way older.

There seemed to be a lot more Con's than Pro's. I closed my eyes and made a huge decision. One that would probably make Carlisle, Esme, and Alice sad. It would probably change me too.

I couldn't live with the Cullens anymore.

**Sorry, I know its short. Just marinate on the end of this chapter, and I will be typing like crazy for the next month (that is when I plan on having at least three more chapters done and waiting to be posted.) **

**Did'ja like it??? R&R please!**

**-Lub, Bella**


	9. Damage In Your Heart

**Disclaimer:Stephenie Meyer owns almost all!**

**Ahhh the first installment of my new way of posting stories! It didn't work as I wanted it to, but I am two pages into the next chapter, and now that school is done, I will have more time to do this kind of thing! The updates might come later than I had hoped they would because right now, i'm reallly focusing on a new story that pushed it's way into my head, and practically kicked this one out. So, while I feel amazing writing the other one (which is soon to come =] How do you feel about Naruto?), this one is just, I open up the document, and wow, this unamazing feeling of wth I was going to do after this just hits me in the face. I'll try though, I swear I will =]**

**Song of the Chapter: Damage in Your Heart By Weezer  
**

Damage in Your Heart

Alice continued driving towards the house, and I closed my eyes hoping she was too busy focusing her future telling on someone else than me. I was pulling a big move, and I didn't want Jasper to know, because he would probably make me stay, because Alice wanted me to.

I know it sounds odd, but I couldn't live off them anymore. I was probably better off being a nomad than going to Italy with Alec, because he had to go back sometime.

"Is there something we need to talk about?" Alice asked suddenly. That made me realize that this was going to be harder than just packing a bag and walking out.

"No, not really," I said. I wasn't going to change my mind about this. Alice was now careening around the twists and turns of the driveway. I knew Carlisle would let me go, because he wasn't for making people do things, he was a doctor.

"Okay, just tell me if you want to, 'cause, I'm always here," she said, putting her hand on top of mine, like a caring mother would to her troubled daughter.

"'Kay," I said, and that was the last of the talking that both of us did in the car until we got to the house. She parked outside, and hopped out. I got out quickly and practically ran to my clothes.

When I was in my room, I closed the door and ran to my closet, grabbing a big backpack, like the kind you would use to go backpacking, and started slowly packing only the things I would need.

I packed a book in the front pocket and my toothbrush in a smaller pocket on the side. I stuffed two pairs of jeans and a couple shirts in the big pocket. I also packed some undergarments in there.

"Why are you packing?" Alice asked, making me cry out from being so shocked from her sudden appearance.

"I'll tell you later okay?" I said, thinking about something vague so Edward couldn't hear what I was thinking.

"'Kay," Alice said, putting her hand on my shoulder, and moving it across my shoulder blades in a sisterly motion that made a shiver go down my spine. "Tell me soon so I don't go crazy. I'm sure Edward might have heard something."

"You evil little girl," I said, with a smile on my face, even though I was thoroughly scared that Edward had heard something.

"It's what I do best," she said with an innocent smile on her face, though I could see she would go crazy. She walked out of the room, as quietly as she entered and I continued packing.

**APOV**

_Edward,_ I thought, walking into the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch, softly talking to Bella, who was lying on his lap, with one ear-bud in.

"Yeah," he said, he looked distracted. He was still probably marveling over Bella's special power. That would have to change.

"This is something you really have to pay attention to," I yelled, loudly enough for him and Bella to hear, but quiet enough that Macey wouldn't hear.

"What, Alice?" he said. Now he looked ticked.

_I think Macey's up to something,_ I thought, and put a distressed look on my face.

"So?" he asked, going back to looking at Bella with an adoring look on his face.

_I don't like the future as it is. Macey isn't anywhere there! _I thought.

"I didn't hear anything, sorry," he said. "But I'll pay more attention to her thoughts now you mention it. She is wondering if she should tell everyone about her big plan," he said, pointing upstairs.

"Dang it Edward!" I yelled again. _She knew you would be busy with Bella when she got home! AUGH! _I thought starting to run up the staircase towards Macey's room. I could hear Edward and Bella following behind me.

I ran into Macey's now messy room, and Edward started to talk. "So, what are your big plans, Macey?" he asked, crossing his arms. Bella put her hand on his shoulder, and looked at him, with a face on that said, 'Don't do anything rash.'

"Listen, if you guys want to know now, I can't tell only you, without telling everyone, so Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob, and Renesmee need to be here too," she said, pointing to the spot she was standing on.

"Okay," Bella sighed, walking out of the room. "Renesmee, Rosalie, Emmett!" she yelled. When everyone was in Macey's room, seated on the couches, on the floor, and leaning against the wall, Macey took a deep breath and started to talk.

**MPOV**

_Five minutes past...._

As everyone came into my room, I noticed all the men either sat down, or leaned against my wall, all of them with their muscles tensed, and looking ready to take physical action. Jaspers long physique leaned against the wall, his eyes focused on me, making me immensely calm. It was unsettling to think that they would need to restrain me in any way, for talking about leaving. Emmett was sitting down right at my feet, muscles flexed, as if he was showing off, even though he wasn't. Jacob was the only man sitting on the couch, and had Renesmee's head on his shoulder. He was silently stroking her hand, and because of his laid-back appearance, I knew he wouldn't be ready to attack.

"Okay, Macey. We're all here. Please, continue," Carlisle said, sounding very professional with his British accent.

"I know, I must sound crazy to all of you guys who have been living with each other for so long, but I'm just going to come right out and say it," I said, taking a huge breath and bracing myself for the imminent rush of Vampire powers to come. "I can't stay with you guys anymore. I'm just creating something that won't help you guys succeed."

"Macey, what are you talking about?" Emmett asked, looking clueless.

"I mean Alec. You guys obviously don't like him. If I create this much trouble, I'm not exactly making you guys conspicuous," I said, hitching my backpack over my shoulder.

"We weren't conspicuous anyways!" Jacob yelled.

"Macey, people always notice us," Edward said. "They approach you because you aren't as menacing as Jasper or Emmett."

"Still. I ruined it for you guys in Forks, and I could ruin it for you here," I continued walking out of the room. I could hear a few people follow me.

"We've all ruined for each other one time in our life," Jasper said, his long gait quickly catching up to my short steps, and placing his hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"I don't think I was meant to live with you guys forever," I said, looking at Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle who followed me out of the room. "Just let me go," I said calmly, a frown, not leaving my face. Jasper took a few horrified steps back, taking his hand off my shoulder.

"We can't make you stay here forever, Macey," Carlisle said, calmly.

"I know, and I promise I'll stop by sometimes." I said, walking towards the garage.

"Wait, don't go in there," Emmett said, blocking the door, before I could put my hand on the handle.

"Why?" I said, looking up at Emmett like he was crazy. I'm not allowed to go in the garage?

"We were going to give this to you soon, so you wouldn't have to drive to school with Alice and Jasper all the time," Carlisle said. Emmett took a step aside, and I opened up the door.

There was something under a sheet. I guessed it was a motorcycle, because of the shape. Edward walked up to the sheet, and with a grand motion, took the sheet off the motorcycle. "Ta-da!" He said, grandly. I stared blankly at the silver 84B Ducati parked next to him.

"Your Ducati?" I asked. I thought two sentences back. "Oh My God, You're giving me your Ducati?" I yelled, taking a couple steps back. I tripped on my feet, and Jasper and Carlisle both caught me. I was laughing hysterically. I had wanted to take that motorcycle for a drive for three years.

"Yes, I realized, I don't really have a need for it anymore," Edward said. I was still laughing hysterically, and I thought that he was playing some mean trick on me. He only let me stroke the Ducati, not ride it. He let me sit in it one time, and the leather was so soft and amazing.

I hugged Edward with all my might, and hopped onto the soft, black leather seat. I sighed as I turned the motor on. I put the kickstand up and drove swiftly around the large garage. I was still laughing all the way around, and I didn't know if it was from hysteria or entertainment. I put the kickstand down and parked.

"This ride is so sick," I said and Edward and Carlisle looked at me, as if I was crazy, while Emmett was putting two thumbs up and his tongue was sticking out. I laughed at Emmett's face. "Thank you," I said, sounding like I was going to cry.

"Visit soon," Carlisle said, still looking very professional. "You might need this," he said, handing me a fake I.D, and a credit card in my name. "Use it anytime, so long as it's not too expensive," he said, laughing. I gave him, Jasper, and Emmett a hug. Before I could drive out of the garage again, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Esme, Jacob, and Renesmee were in there too, bombarding me with hugs and kisses to the top of my head.

"You'll need these," Alice said, tossing me blue-green leather, diagonal zip up jacket, and a bright purple scarf, with little tassels on the side. She enveloped me in a hug.

"And this," Rosalie said, tossing an orange helmet at me.

"Don't get too hurt riding this thing. He bought it because he thought I like riding a motorcycle," Bella said, smirking at Edward.

"Be careful, sweetie," Esme said. "Visit soon. Momma won't be very happy if you don't," Esme said. I laughed at how she referred to herself as 'Momma'.

"Keep watch for wolves," Jacob said his eyes steely as ever. "Not all of them are as tolerable as me."

Renesmee didn't have anything to say, but she did cry a little bit. I hugged her tighter than the other girls because she wasn't used to saying goodbye to people yet.

I slipped on the jacket, and put the scarf around my neck. I didn't really care if I was wearing Vans rather than riding boots because the boots were just so clunky. I pushed the helmet over my head, even though I didn't know why I needed it, because it wasn't as if I could get hurt from one fall off a motorcycle.

"We'll see you soon," Carlisle demanded quietly. He waved me off. I kicked the kickstand up, and drove away from the Cullen house, and down the long, winding driveway, and onto Pipeline Road. I got a couple of stares and honks from drivers, and a couple of looks from some other motorcyclists. It was funny how you noticed how many people actually rode motorcycles in Astoria when you rode one yourself. Almost all of them were riding Harley's, so I guess I kind of stood out riding a Ducati.

I kept on driving west towards Portland, pushing the speed limit. I took off my helmet because it was so uncomfortable, and an hour after, I heard a careening "Eeee-uuuu Eeeee-uuuu!" coming from behind me, I sighed, kicked the kickstand down, and stopped the Ducati.

I watched the olive toned, round, balding police officer walk slowly towards me. When he got within five feet of me, I asked, "Is there anything wrong officer?"

"Ma'am, you do realize that in the state of Oregon, you are required by law to wear a helmet," he said, in a deep voice.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't realize," I said, sweetly, trying to talk my way out of the punishment that was sure to come. "This is my first time out on the road on a motorcycle and I do have a helmet, it just takes some time getting used to wearing a helmet," I continued.

"I'll let you off this time, but one more offence, and I am sorry to say Miss, that I will have to give you a ticket," he said, looking at me over the top of his mirrored aviators. "I would also recommend you get some gloves and some proper riding boots. Have a nice day, Miss," he said, and walked back to his cop car. I reluctantly put my helmet on, and let the officer drive off first. I started the motorcycle, and continued on to Portland, making a mental reminder to stop at a local shop in Portland to get some boots and gloves.

When I had gotten some soft, leather, non-clunky boots, and gloves, I hopped back on the Ducati, and continued riding east.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was riding on a smooth, curvy road, and the sun was slowly setting. I could see little woodland animals finding their dinners, and tiny chickadees flying from tree to tree when I turned another corner. I started singing Jethro Tull songs in my head, for lack of no music listening device. Occasionally a blue, shimmery ghost would float across the world. One time I hit one, driving right through it, and yelled 'Sorry'. It looked at me, as if I was crazy that I could actually see them.

I saw a sudden rustle by the bushes about one hundred feet in front of me. I kept on driving, thinking it was just a deer. When I got to the place that I saw the deer, I slowed down, thinking that the deer would run across the road, but still kept on driving at a steady 60 MPH.

I saw a humanly body run across the road, and stop right in my path. I screamed, slamming on the brakes, and looked into the terra-cotta eyes of a boy I was getting to know well.

**Hit or miss? Let me know porfavor =)**

**Anyways, I'll get onto writing the next chapter as soon as I can pull together my focus (this one is way more intense than the point i'm at in the other one) **

**Thanx!**

**Bella3  
**


End file.
